Wasn't That Drunk?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Mick gets drunk and Josef takes care of him but what happens when Mick makes a drunken confession? Will he still agree with it in the morning? Josef x Mick slash oneshot fluff


Disclaimer: if do not own Moonlight.

Mick St. John, private investigator, and friend to mortals. Josef never understood the appeal. Humans were so...delicate. They were breakable and, the way Josef saw it, only good for one thing: blood. Mick took it upon himself to take care of them, to protect them, to love them. Well the love part was Beth. Beth was Mick's obsession. She was his drug, much like Mick was once Coralline's drug. It was never really a good thing, never healthy. Josef had a relationship like that once. Sarah, Josef's comatose love interest. But when Mick offered to turn Beth and she refused, Mick had sought comfort with Josef who shared his completely overpriced alcohol and totally luxurious freezer. Once Mick was totally drunk and passed out Josef sighed and put his iced glass to his forehead. He was a better drink than Mick any day so he finished off his beverage and then hauled the unconscious vampire to 'bed'. He gently left Mick in the massive freezer, his bed, while he went to change. He slipped into pajama pants and lit himself a cigar. As he walked back into his chilly bedroom he became only too aware of Mick as he sat up in the freezer. "Howz I get her?" Mick slurred.

"I carried you." Josef responded casually as he puffed his cloudy breath into Mick's face. Mick coughed and waved his hand through the smoke.

"Wanna sleeeep wis me?" Mick laughed. Joseph put his mouth very close to Mick's neck, inhaling his scent and letting his fangs lightly brush along the flesh and making drunk Mick shiver.

"Yes." Josef whispered against Mick's neck before going back to the bathroom and leaving the half burnt cigar in a crystal ash tray before returning with a pair of his own pajama pants. He tossed them at Mick, and suppressed a chuckle at the slow moving vamp who had a pair of pants on his head. "You're not going to make me change you are you?" Josef asked sarcastically as Mick slowly pulled the pants off his head.

"Issss zat an offerrr?" Mick slurred. Josef rolled his eyes. If Mick weren't drop-dead-drunk, he might take him up on the offer. But instead he shook his head and pushed Mick back in the freezer and shut the lid.

"Not like this." Josef murmured.

* * *

Josef poured himself his usual morning glass of blood and sat down to watch the news. It always amused him, the things humans found news worthy. He smirked as they scurried around on the screen, like a cat watching a video of mouse. He knew he could have any one he wanted but, instead, he lounged casually, not interesting in playing cat and mouse just yet. He shifted slightly when Mick entered the room, ruffled and chilled in Josef's grey pajama pants that were just the right amount of snug. "Morning." Josef said chipperly as he zipped over to pour his best friend a glass of blood.

"Shh." Mick hushed as his hand went to massage his temple. He sipped the blood warily, allowing its intoxicating goodness to slowly heal his throbbing head.

"I know you like the freeze dried stuff so..." Josef nodded at his newly installed, secret fridge that had been stocked, seemingly overnight, with O+. Mick's favorite.

"Did you go to the morgue?" Mick chuckled at the thought.

"Actually, i sent a guy." Josef corrected. "Couldn't leave you shit faced drunk all alone." Josef blushed slightly at the memory.

"I wasn't that drunk." Mick said quietly.

"You offered to sleep with me." Josef scoffed. As if it was that absurd. Josef laughed before finishing off his glass of blood and pouring himself another.

"I wasn't that drunk." Mick repeated, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for the older vamp. There was a long pause that Mick spent regretting everything he'd said and Josef spend trying to understand what was really happening.

"Are you still drunk?" Josef asked. It wasn't that much of a stretch. Mick almost never drank so he could get drunk very easily.

"Josef." Mick growled as he stood, leaving his half downed glass of blood on the counter unfinished. "I wasn't that drunk." He said slowly. Mick was giving it one last try. Josef looked thoughtful for a long time. He was trying desperately to come up with some scenario where Mick was not saying what he thought he was saying. He wanted Mick not to be saying these things with shaded and hidden meanings. If he let himself love Mick like that, and then found out that wasn't what Mick meant... But then all his desperate thoughts were pushed away because there was Mick. Looking desperate and just as scared as Josef felt. And then there was Mick's cold hand holding his. And it suddenly felt like he was no longer in his body, more like he was watching the scene from above. Like a movie only he was one of the two stars and his body was stuck in neutral, coasting, not moving or responding as Mick moved closer, until their lips touched. And then Josef was blinking into Mick's eyes, back in his body and needing more than just that little peck, so he stood, nocking his glass over, not caring as it shattered and the crappy blood spilled as he kissed Mick with all the feelings and emotions he had been saving, storing, hiding, all this time. And Mick staggered back but Josef was holding on tight so the younger didn't fall. And they kissed until Josef finally calmed down and the frenzied kiss turned to a soothing purr as Josef pulled back.

"I wasn't that drunk either." Josef laughed and winked at the bruised lips that were already healing, the dark eyes that were watching him, the tousled hair that demanded to be tugged on, the torso that called to be bit until Mick St. John screamed. Private Investigator, Vampire, and nicest guy Josef had ever met, Mick had finally realized something. His whole life had been one drunken day and he just realized, he was never really that drunk, just busy falling in love with a pompous vamp that went by the name of Josef.


End file.
